iFound You
by GleekingSam
Summary: The iCarly crew are doing well. Then Spencer meets someone who changes him. For better or worse? *SPENCER/OC*, possible Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. A new story. A new start. Let's see how this pans out!**

**So for the past week I have been in a growing obsession with a show that's been around for a few years. iCarly.**

**Yes, it may be a show for pre-teens and yes, I'm still a full-fledged gleek, but omg that show.**

**I've been looking at the iCarly archive and got inspired to write this. There are not enough Spencer/OC fics out there.**

_**Note**_**: This is directly after iOMG.**

Carly, Sam and Freddie were in the studio, doing what they do best.

"Thanks for watching iCarly you crazy nuggets!" Sam practically yelled, her blonde hair tossing around.

"Don't forget to dip your pebble in chocolate when you've got the time!" Carly said seriously, looking in-depthly at the camera. "Ciao!"

"Au revoir!" Sam jumped in front of her, waving her arms in the air. "…yeah, I should never speak French again."

A series of goodbyes and waves were given, as Freddie moved back and stopped the satellite streaming. "And we're clear!" He smiled proudly at himself.

Carly moved her hand upwards to give Sam a high-five, but she declined and ran straight downstairs. She turned to Freddie, who shook his head and packed his camera away.

"How long do you think she was waiting to eat that leftover pudding cup?" Carly mused to herself.

"A long time." Freddie replied. They both laughed and walked downstairs to where Sam would be.

_Theme song interlude._

Carly and Freddie hopped down the staircase, while exchanging conversation.

"SSSSSHHHH!" Spencer demanded them. He was sitting on the couch in his art palette pj's, staring intensely at the television, eating Nutter Butters from the bowl on the couch.

"Um. What's up, Spencer?" Carly asked quietly, refraining herself from laughing. He turned towards them, his eyes still wide open and still munching on food.

"Channel surfing. Please don't disturb me." He then purposely flicked his head back to the TV and with his other hand, picked up the remote and flicked through the channels.

Freddie smiled and crossed his arms over. "Why did you want us to be quiet if you're just browsing through channels?"

Spencer sighed heavily and put the audio of mute. "JustletmehavemyfunOKAY."

Then, Carly laughed slightly and said "And you're sure you're 24?" Freddie shook his head, slowly this time. "Hey, where's Sam?"

"Fridge!" Spencer replied quickly.

"Ok then…" She said to herself. Her and Freddie strolled over to the kitchen; they found Sam half-way in the fridge using her fingers to scrape the excess chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"Hey Puckett!" Carly shouted and threw Sam a spoon from the cutlery draw. Of course, Sam didn't hear her, so the spoon hit her head and fell to the ground with a _thump_!

She turned around slowly and raised her eyebrow. "…did someone hit me with metal?"

They both rolled their eyes and then an awkward silence crept up. This was the first time Sam and Freddie had been in the same room together, without shooting iCarly. Ever since the 'lock-in' at their school, things had never really been the same between them.

They all had nothing to talk about for a few minutes. Even Carly was still in shock from what she saw that night in the classroom. Freddie started to look at the floor, and Sam closed the fridge slowly. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the tension.

"I'll get it!"

"I got it!"

"I'll answer that!"

Of course all three of them wanted to get out of that situation. Freddie was first to the door, however.

He opened it and a delivery man stood in front of him with a package. "Uh, delivery for Ms. Shay?"

"Oh thank God…" She mumbled to herself. "I'm Ms. Shay!" Carly ran up to the door and was about to grab the package when-

"Hold on lil' missy! We need an adult consent." Suddenly, he pointed to Spencer. "That your older brother?"

"Hmm, sometimes." Carly said, half-serious.

"I'll be there in a minute Carls, I just love this carpet advertisement!" His eyes were still glued to the TV, humming to the jingle.

All the kids rolled their eyes and waited. Giving himself a satisfied nod, Spencer turned off the TV and turned around to the doorway. "Now my good man – where shall I sign?" He clapped his hands together and walked over to the man.

"Here.. and here." The man gave Spencer a pen and he quickly scribbled down his signature.

"Thank you. You have a lovely day now!" He waved the man out as he stared at Spencer.

Sam walked over to the package and lent on it, giving Carly a questionable look.

"What the heckoroony is in here?"

"You know that iCarly bit we've been wanting to do for ages, but didn't have the Giant Pacifier?" Carly's face brightened up while saying these words.

"The Giant Pacifier Hop?" Freddie said.

"That's the one!" Carly replied. "Well this is the Giant Pacifier!"

"Hmm, didn't see that one coming." Spencer suddenly said, and Carly glared at him. "Eh, sorry. C'mon, let's open this!"

Carly, Freddie and Spencer looked at the cardboard box and were all thinking: _'What is the best way to do this?'_ A few seconds later, Sam walked her way back to the kitchen, stopped, and faced the package. She then ran for the box, screaming, with her hands out by her head.

Everyone gave a horrified glare and backed away from her and that box. Within seconds, the top part was open.

"Sam… that was taped down with 5 layers of Duct Tape." Spencer said.

"Well, when your mum dates a professional gift wrapper you learn a few things." She smiled to herself. "Hey… what's with all these key chains?"

"What are you talking about?" Carly walked over to Sam and took a look in the box. "OH MY GOSH!" Carly exclaimed jumping back.

"What?" Freddie and Spencer were shocked, as Spencer assumed the ninja position.

"There is no Giant Pacifier in this box." Sam stated.

"Well, what's in it?" Freddie asked, curious now.

Carly slowly reached inside and scrunched her hand. "Mini pacifier keyrings!" She shouted in anger as she raised her hand to reveal a handful of exactly that.

"Oh the horror!" Sam giggled, and dumped herself on the couch. "So what?"

"Spencer and I ordered this weeks ago – how could they get the order wrong?" She turned to Freddie, her face going red. "How Freddie? HOW?"

"Carls, I'm sure we can come up with a bit using these… tiny… sucky..things." Freddie said reassuringly, as he picked one up. "Plus, these things are kinda cute." He smiled and flicked it so it went through the air quickly.

"Oh, what would you know, you're a boy!" Carly huffed and sat down next to Sam.

"Dude. He's been like that for 3 straight minutes now." Sam watched Spencer, still in his position. "Spencer!" Carly shouted out.

"Huh, what?" He moved now, and his hands were waving through the air. "Stop making weird hand movements – pacifier keyrings are not going to harm us."

"I know… but it's still fun." Spencer was moving in a circle now, Freddie watched weirdly. "Dude, stop that." He stood still, crossed his arms and turned to Freddie. "I can't stop, young Fredson, it's who I am."

Carly and Sam chuckled and she cleared her throat. "You're going to have to return this. Tell that delivery guy I did not order a bunch of baby pacifiers!"

"…keyrings." Freddie mentioned quietly. They looked at him with sore eyes. "Sorry."

"He'd be long gone by now, I'm telling you Carly." Spencer was now playing with a keyring, twirling it around his finger. "Plus, why do I have to return 'em?"

"You signed for it, big brother." Carly put her hands on her hips. "Just… go to Lewbert and he'll deal with it."

"No he won't!" Sam scoffed. "If anything, Lewbert will just make the situation worse."

"Thanks, Sam." Carly rolled her eyes. "Can you please see what you can do?" She turned to him, put her chin in her hands and smiled sweetly. Spencer looked at her, knowing he'd give in anyway.

"AwwwwWW FINE." He shouted. "I'll return the babies play toys!" So he picked up the box, struggled a bit and walked out the door to the lobby.

Carly smiled and turned to Sam, wanting to give her a high-five again.

"…you think there's 100 or so babies waiting for us downstairs too?" She only said.

Carly and Freddie sighed and hoped not.

_Musical interlude_

"Ahh oww!" Spencer yelped. He was attempting to gracefully walk down the stairs without hurting himself, considering he could not see anything but cardboard.

Lewbert barely noticed his struggle behind the counter, and just kept casually flipping through a magazine.

"Um, Lewbert, buddy? A little help here!" Lewbert only turned his head slightly. "I think you've got it under control." He smiled, made little eye contact and continued to flip.

Spencer stumbled and heaved the box down to the lobby floor, panting as he rose up. "Yep. I'm that good!" He put two thumbs up, with a stretched smile on his face. "Nope? Okay…"

"Are you down here for a reason, or do you just like to brag about your pyjamas?" Lewbert snapped.

"Me? Well.. if I may say, these were the last pair on EBay. I had to-" He stared at Spencer, wanting him to continue. "Right. Um, my sister ordered a Giant Pacifier and we got, like 100 mini ones. Care to check the ordering profile on your computer there?"

"If you stop doing that keyboard thing with your fingers I might." Spencer let him hands fall to his legs and shut his mouth.

"Thanks for that, you freak." Lewbert began typing into his computer, while resting his free hand glumly on his cheek. Suddenly, he began to laugh. Spencer narrowed his eyes and asked "Heh, what's so funny there, Lewb?"

"Oh, see for yourself." He turned to computer screen around. Spencer came up to the desk and read through the information. His eyes widened when he got to the product and the quantity.

_**Product: Baby Pacifier Keyrings**_

_**Quantity: 100**_

"I entered the wrong information! GAH. Carly's gonna kill me…" Spencer walked back from the computer and his arms came above his head. "Wait… can I get a refund?"

"You signed for them you nutcase." Lewbert shrugged and went on to his magazine. "Take them upstairs, and your noisy self with them too."

He sighed deeply and grabbed the box from underneath.

_Ding!_ The entrance bell rung, as the door swung open. In came a girl, looking anxious and worked up. Her hair was all messy, from what seemed like running around a whole lot.

She came up to the front desk and gasped. Lewbert just gave her a weird look. Meanwhile, Spencer was still trying to get a grip on the box.

"Uh hi! I came in here to use your bathroom yesterday around 2:30pm with my sister, and I think she left her pink beret in here… do you have like a lost and found section? Or maybe.. a section where things are lost by younger sisters who've been to the downstairs bathroom?" She laughed at herself, but noticed he was just staring at her cold turkey. "Hmm, nevermind, stupid joke."

"Let me check then…"

"This is a lot heavier than I thought it would be…" Spencer said. They both ignored him, as he continued to push and lift.

"Nope, sorry. No hat. Buh-bye." Lewbert waved his hand to signal her out. "Jeez, rude much?" The girl mumbled.

"Oh stop, you're just flattering me." Lewbert smiled.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to the door. Spencer finally got the box comfortably in his grasp and began to move around to find the stairs again. The girl wasn't looking out for him and so she crashed into the box Spencer was holding.

"Ahh!" She stumbled over her feet. Spencer knew what he did so he tried to help by dropping the box and catching her. He succeeded. Except the part where it fell on his feet.

He tried to hold in the pain, and not show it. So he just looked at the girl he saved from one big bump on the head.

His heart skipped a small beat. And not because his circulation was slowly getting cut off in his foot. Spencer caught her just in time, and suddenly he slowly pulled her close to him.

She felt herself swallow in her throat and looked up at him slowly and shyly. Her hands were resting on his chest and her hand was on the back of his neck, still holding grip.

He held onto her waist, careful not to let her go. It was silent for a moment. Then their eyes locked.

"God, I-I'm sorry. I'm a total clutz." Spencer realized what he'd done and come back to earth. He let her go carefully, and proceeded to carry the box up the stairs.

"Uh, wait!" She called out, biting her lip. It wasn't like her to talk to strangers… then again it wasn't like her to take an interest in a guy. "It was totally my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"Cut this small talk and get out of my lobby!" Lewbert suddenly shouted.

"Thank you Lewbert…" Spencer said, sarcastically. "I'm uh, Spencer by the way. I live in the building."

"Awesome. I'm Kelsey. Just moved here about a week ago. I live a couple blocks down." She smiled, not wanting to further embarrass herself. "I would have moved more across, but I ran out of Leggo." Spencer narrowed his eyes.

"Get it? Blocks… the Leggo blocks. Um, wow, that was embarrassing." He just smiled. "Sorry, I have a tendency to say random, weird things…"

"It's alright, me too. I drink milk in the shower!" Kelsey laughed and nodded her head slowly. "Awesome."

"He's also never been with a woman for a really long ti-"

"THANK YOU Lewbert…" That shut him up.

"Well I should uh, go. Nice talking to you." And after that, Kelsey was out the door, leaving Spencer alone with a doorman.

He smiled to himself all the way to the loft, wishing he'd gotten her number.

**Hmm, did the ending seem bad? I wrote the last 300 words at midnight, so sorry if it ended so abruptly!**

**Do you want me to write more? Well then review of course!**

**Although no matter what you do I will write more but support would be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and/or just read the story. **

**I really want this story to develop as I have had so many ideas in my head. Of course I replaced me with Kelsey in my mind… but let's move on.**

"Sam! You're being difficult." Carly sounded frustrated, sitting on the sofa, talking to Sam. She however, was not making direct eye contact, biting her lip and twirling a part of her hair.

"You got any more puddin'?"

"Sam!"

"UGGGHHH." She made a load grunt and flung her back over the chair, like a blonde rubber band. "FINE. We'll… talk about it." Sam then shut her eyes tight and embraced for the worst.

"So. You made out with Freddie." Carly nodded her head trying not to laugh and slowly shifted her eyes onto Sam. She now had a pillow on her face, hardly making any movements.

Her legs suddenly moved frantically and she sat up, ripping the pillow off her face. "We didn't 'make-out'! And can we please refer this incident to… uh… The Thing?"

"Hm. The Thing? So you could say me talking about this is like me mentioning… panties?" Carly widened her eyes, shouting that word in Sam's face.

"Oh my god, don't say that!" She put her face in the palm of her hands.

Carly laughed and reassured her. "Oh come on, it's just an undergarment. Anywho…" She trailer off and crossed her legs on the couch. "Why did you do it?"

Sam froze a little, letting her arms dangle beside her. "Because." She sighed heavily. "Because I'm tired. Of… of pretending that I hate him. I mean sure, in the first couple years I actually DID despise him. And I knew Freddie was sort of into you anyway." Both of them shuddered. "Now we've grown a little older, a little more experienced and I don't know, maybe I think Freddie's actually – cute?"

Carly cocked her head to the side, eyes widening again. It was silent for a minute, then another groan came from outside.

The door flew open and there was Spencer, face a little pink and carrying the box inside the loft. The girls both twirled towards him, and when Carly saw why he was struggling, her face turned sour. "You were meant to get rid of those!"

He finally put the box down with a _thump!_ and straightened his back. "I couldn't. Let's just say old Lewbert was being difficult."

"Ha! I knew it." Sam smiled a little, giving a satisfied look. Carly swerved to face her. "Don't change the subject."

"Oh, sorry. Were you guys talking?"

"Nope. Just chillin. Chilling's fun. Try it, Spencer!" Sam's words flew out of her mouth quickly, as her smile grew wider.

"Yes, we were. Well, I was trying to." Carly shook her head in dismay, as she watched her brother walk to the kitchen.

"Oh, is it about Seddie making out?" Spencer said unintentionally, then quickly shutting his mouth.

"We did not make-out! Gosh!"

"Woah, angry Sam coming out. Where is Freddie anyway?" Spencer grabbed a bottle of water and proceeded to sit down on the dining chair.

"Mrs. Benson asked him to come home because their relatives in New Jersey are staying in Seattle for a few weeks." Carly explained.

"Aaand?" He knew there would be something else weird going on.

"And she wanted to vacuum his son so he's not going to give them germs." Carly said meekly.

"There we go." Sam interjected. "So you couldn't return the baby toys, huh?"

"Sure. Just change the subject again!" Carly cried. They both ignored her and continued their conversation.

"Yeah. You know Lewbert. Didn't really do anything helpful. Except show me that what I had actually ordered…" He looked down to the floor.

Carly was now intrigued and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What did you order, Spencer?"

"I entered the wrong quantity in from 1 to 100." This time, Spencer bit his lip and transiently stayed quiet.

"Of course you did! Spence, did you learn nothing from the 200 pillows you ordered?" Carly shook her head, looking at him.

"Those were some pretty comfy pillows though." Sam mused to herself. "Carly, look on the bright side. Maybe you can come up with a better bit for iCarly. I didn't want to say this… but I didn't really like the Giant Pacifier idea."

Carly gasped in shock and turned to her abruptly. "You take that back! It was going to be amazing."

Sam just shrugged and put her feet up onto the coffee table. "So Spence, that thing heavy?"

"Meh, a little. But it was worth it." He said simply, sipping his water.

Carly's eyebrows lowered and smiled a little. "Why?"

"I met a pretty girl." Spencer turned his chair to face the girls.

"Ooh, a pretty girl!" Sam mocked him and giggled a little. "What's she like?"

"Hmm. We didn't talk much. She's uh, pretty."

"Pfft, yeah, you said that!" Carly said. "This pretty thing got a name?"

"Kelsey, if I remember correctly… she came here searching for a pink, something. I think, a berty. From the bathroom?" Spencer gave a puzzled look, as his thought process became less apparent.

"You mean a beret." Sam corrected him. "Hang on." She rushed out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"Hey, be careful! We aren't made of money you know!" Spencer shouted after her. "Where's she going?"

"Who knows." Carly shrugged. "Maybe to find Freddie and make-out with him more!" She laughed.

They both high-fived and went their separate ways through the house.

_Music interlude._

Freddie came out of his apartment, souring his face at the clean smell of vacuum on his skin and clothes. He was walking to the Shay's to discuss an idea for iCarly to replace the Giant Pacifier bit.

At that moment before he reached the door, Sam came running up the stairs looking like a blur, and carrying something pink in her hand. "It's ok, I'm here! It only took me thirty minutes to run to my mum's, get this and come back." Her voice sounded croaky, and looked a little dizzy.

"Oh. It's you." She remarked as she saw Freddie about to knock on the door. He noticed what was in his hand and pointed. "Is that a pink beret?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Sam snarled at him, making Freddie want to jump back, but he stood his ground.

"Just asking. So… how are you?" He put his hands in his back jean pockets and swayed side to side. Sam raised her eyebrow and spoke with confusion.

"What are you talking about? Benson, did your mum vacuum out part of your brain or something? And why are you even here?"

"It's called light conversation! And I'm here because Carly wanted me to run new ideas by her for the show next week."

"Alright, fine. No need to go into details." Freddie groaned in his mind, remembering how difficult Sam can be.

He knocked on the door and then they waited there in sheer silence.

"Y'ello?" Spencer opened the door quickly, his hand on his hip.

"There you go Spazzcer." Sam said bluntly, throwing the beret into his hands. "Carly here?" Freddie asked, as they both walked in the door.

"Uh… yeah, in her room." He slurred his words a little. "Sam, where'd you get this?"

"Huh?" She dazed off, walking in the direction of the fridge. "Oh right. I took it from the bathroom."

"You mean, you stole." He corrected her. She just shrugged and took out a pudding cup. "Mama loves her pudding."

"Right…" Freddie shook his head. "I'm going to see Carly now." He walked up the stairs, leaving Sam to enjoy her pudding, and Spencer confused.

"Now you can give it to the pretty girl!" She smiled and began to follow Freddie.

"Well, I would if I could, but I sort of… can't!" He began shouting softly. Sam just raised her eyebrow.

"I only know her first name and will probably never see her again-"

"FREDDIE?" A female voice screamed from the hallway across the loft. "Dear, your family is arriving!"

Mrs. Benson barged in to the apartment and looked frantically around for his son. "Where is he? Fredward?" She shouted.

Sam already had her ears covered before she walked in the door and Spencer looked stunned, but also amused. "I'm sorry, who were you looking for?" He said to himself.

Looking a little frustrated, Mrs. Benson walked up to Spencer, looked him in the eye and whispered, "My Fredward."

"I believe you." He whispered back, seeming scared.

"Oh, and Sam, how are you?" She turned around to her and smiled politely. "Oh, just hunky dorey!" Sam replied, giving her the thumbs up.

"Right, ok." She looked confused. There was yet another awkward silence. Until… "FREDWARD?"

Sam and Spencer clutched their ears and moaned. "Oh god, that's gonna hurt tomorrow…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Freddie yelled impatiently from the stairs, power-walking down with Carly. "Hi Mrs. Benson." She said sweetly.

"Hello dear. Come now, let's go!" She motioned Freddie to the direction of the door. "Oh gosh, how rude." Mrs. Benson suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Would you all like to come?" Everyone else glanced at each other, not knowing what to say.

She sighed and put her handbag over her shoulders. "There'll be free food and beverages."

An array of 'Let's go!'s and 'I'm in's erupted from those 4, and followed Mrs. Benson out the door.

And Spencer left the pink beret behind.

_Music Interlude_

Carly closed the door behind her, since she was the last one out.

"Alright, bring on the gouda!" Sam shouted and held up her arm for a high-five. "Heck yeah GOUDA!" Spencer slapped his hand against hers, being a little more excited than he should be.

"Excuse me…" Mrs. Benson began. "This is a formal family get together. No slapsy-wapsy's in our home."

"Hm, your mum's so cool Freddie." Carly whispered to him. He just shook his head with embarrassment and sighed.

Mrs. Benson got the keys out of her handbag and started to unlock the door.

"Freddie? Is that you? You've gotten so tall!" An older voice said, coming from behind them.

"Joan, Harold, great to see you!" Mrs. Benson smiled freakishly, walking over towards them. "Yes, my Freddie is growing." She patted him on the head, making him try to not shudder. She then cleared her throat. "Freddie, dear, introduce them."

"Oh right, my bad. You guys, these are my… relatives of some kind. Joan, Harold, these are my friends Carly, Sam and Spencer." He sheepishly said to everyone.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Spencer held out a hand.

"Aren't you a little old to be hanging around with teenagers, son?" Harold questioned.

"Ah, but sir, I am not your average grown man." He said proudly. "Ha, grown man…" Sam had to hold in a laugh.

"We'll go inside shall we?" Mrs. Benson insisted.

When they got inside to the apartment, the gang, Joan and Harold were joined by about 20 other people, sitting down and mingling.

"Geez Freddie, who are all these people?" Carly asked, half expecting an answer.

"I have nooo idea." He mused to himself.

"Oh, well that's your great Aunt Jenny." Mrs. Benson pointed out. "Oh and that's your little nephew Steven. What a cutie!" She looked around the room for more relatives, and Freddie looked for a way to escape and find the gouda. "Oh, and that's your second cousin, Kelsey!"

Spencer raised his eyebrow at this name, remembering the girl in the lobby.

"I've never even met any of these people!"Freddie exclaimed.

Sam turned to Carly and said "I'm bored, let's find food."

"Lets!" Carly said, satisfied. So they went off amongst the crowd of people.

"Ooh, Kelsey's not free, let me see if I can get you two to meet." Mrs. Benson continued. "Kelsey?"

"Ugh, mum not so loud!" Over near the other side of the room, a girl turned her head and looked in their direction.

_Oh geez, it's her…_ Spencer thought. _At least you didn't bring your in-progress monkey butt sculpture to show everyone._

She caught him staring at her as she was walking over, smiled, blushed and focused on where she was walking.

_She couldn't be any cuter._

**YES. I ended on a cliffhanger. Sort of…**

**I just really wanted to get this chapter up no later than tonight, because of all I nice reviews I got.I would have updated sooner, but new term and school, assignments and my school Formal was on.**

**Hopefully next chapter the Spensey relationship starts to develop a tad. And yes, I've already given them a ship name.**

**AND. Did anyone catch 2x19 of Glee? HOW AWESOME WAS IT!**

**Please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner! Blame my exams and assignments and such. But since I only have 1 more to go, I suppose I could do another chapter. And then I'll be free to write more (if I can think of ideas and such.) Suggestions would be nice? And thanks to everyone who's alerted and favourited this story! On with it…**

_I wasn't expecting pyjama guy to show up._ Kelsey thought as she hurriedly stumbled over to Mrs. Benson and, what appeared to be, some other relatives. _Oh my god, if he's related to me then I really regret trying to flirt with him in the lobby._ She then mentally shrugged. _Meh, I wasn't that good, I was talking about leggo. _Within seconds, she was standing next to Carly, a smile on her face, trying it hard to avoid eye contact with Spencer.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Mrs. Benson opened her arms and embraced Kelsey in a tight hug. She bluntly accepted, awkwardly trying to shift her balance as she felt a little breathless. "Hm okay, choking; not breathing!" Kelsey held her hand up quickly her chest being smooshed against hers. Mrs. Benson pulled back slowly, as Kelsey inhaled deeply, adjusting her hair. "Sorry dear…"

"Do you know where the gouda is?" Sam interjected, obviously not taking her mind off the cheese. Carly widened her eyes and her, nudging her arm. "Sam…" She whispered.

"Oh don't worry about it. We all have our obsessions." Kelsey nodded her head. "I remember when I was 10, I found this hamster on the sidewalk and I named it Lord Tubbington, and tried to speak in its dialect for a month!" Everyone was silent for a few moments, and she cursed to herself for not shutting up sooner.

"That is crazy and OBVIOUSLY awesome!" Spencer's face lit up, shaking his fists in the air. "I once collected 500 champagne corks, and gave them each individual faces."

"Don't you still do that?" Carly questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah dude, you gave one to me for my birthday last year…" Freddie chimed in, whilst Spencer's face turned into a light pink. Kelsey just tried to hide a wide grin and nodded her head reassuringly. "Touché." He finally got a proper look at her, seeing the details in her face; like her freckles and her small nose.

Sam was still transfixed on finding her favourite cheese, occasionally looking through Carly's hair.

"There is no gouda in my scalp!" She finally shouted at her. Taking a breath, Sam looked away from the group, disappointed and heart-broken. "I just wanted ma cheese, man."

"Umm, dear, let me introduce you to… these people." Mrs. Benson now broke her silent streak, wanting to get back onto conversation. She pointed clockwise around the group. "This is my son Freddie, and his friends Carly and Sam. And this is Spencer, Carly's sister." There was an awkward pause between that, and what she said next – Mrs. Benson cleared her throat. "So that makes you, dear Fredward, Kelsey's second cousin."

"Fredward?" Kelsey mused to herself. "That's a bit cute."

"Really? I don't see how…" Freddie bluntly said, his tone of voice shifting to a monotone sound. "Wait, I've never met you. How come we're only meeting for the first time?"

"Well, I had a place in Ohio, but it was a little bit boring for me-"

"YES! Finally. Cheese be mine!" Sam yelled out, throwing her hands up in the air, running towards the other end of the apartment. She obviously had spotted the tray of cheese and crackers on the serving table.

Mrs. Benson's eyes looked horrified, as relatives were being knocked about like bowling pins. "Samantha, take your time getting to the food, it's not going to run away!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry, about… well, _her_." Carly softly apologized, as she fiddled with a strand of her hair. "She gets a bit antsy when she's hungry."

"Hm yeah, even when she's not." Spencer added. "So, Ohio was boring for you?" He was intrigued by Kelsey's story, mainly because he liked to hear her voice, and she didn't talk a lot. That wasn't creepy, right?

"Hmm? Oh yes, right. There wasn't much for me there. I didn't have a job, I had no family living near me, and I was always hanging around with my younger sibling's friends…"

"Tell me about it." Spencer interjected, pointing to Sam and Freddie. Kelsey laughed unintentionally loud, finding the coincidence too amusing. But he just smiled while Carly and Freddie looked a little scared.

"Sorry. Anyway, I moved here with my dad in hopes of planting my career seeds here, in Seattle."

"So what is it you want to do?" Freddie asked casually.

"I'm a performer. Well, really I love to sing. But broadway is the clear choice for me. BAM!" Kelsey spread her hands out into jazz hands, taking a small step forward. "My confidence is clearly here, I just haven't had an opportunity to utilise it yet." She let down her arms and awkwardly put them back in her jean pockets. "So uhm, what do you do Spencer?" Kelsey thought she'd be bold and find out more about pyjama guy.

"Oh, I'm an artist." Her eyes widened, a little impressed, then stood up a bit straighter. "Hm, sounds interesting."

"Not really, he doesn't have an actual job in the industry, just loves making sculptures and things." Carly quickly stated, slyly smiling at Spencer.

He gave her an irritated look, then pinched her arm. "OW?"

"Thanks kiddo. Now go play with some blocks or something." Carly pleadingly looked at Kelsey, not quite sure what to make of their sibling relationship yet.

"Uh, you heard your brother?" She just shrugged as Carly's face looked defeated.

"Correct answer." Spencer poked her tongue out at Carly, and made a scrunched up face. "Aaand, maybe you should help Sam out…"

Screeches were heard from the other side of the apartment, as Sam was fighting off someone else for the last slice of gouda. "You little brat, that's mine!"

It was revealed that her opponent was a younger girl, but just as aggressive with her fetish for cheese. Her dark hair swept across her face constantly, trying to fight Sam off.

"Sam, stop it!" Carly suddenly pleaded. More people were looking now, the small brawl getting more violent by the second.

The little girl, whilst trying to grab the toothpick with both hands, looked up and smiled slightly. "Kelsey, help me! This wacko girl wants my cheese!"

"Your cheese? Kids these days!" Sam retorted back, showing her teeth and proceeding to bite her finger, to release her grip from her wrist.

Spencer, Carly and Freddie looked over to Kelsey, prompting her to talk. "Oh, right. That's my sister." She said embarrassingly. "Yes, the one who is – oh god, pulling Sam's hair. Lu, get off of her!"

Kelsey dodged all the people, and nearly tripped over the couch, getting a few horrified looks from the adults. "No worries, I know what I'm doing!" And then she tripped on the carpet, after the couch.

Sam and Lucy stopped fighting, their grip still loosely on each other's arms. Kelsey stood us rapidly, strands of hair everywhere, and she was swaying side to side. "I-I'm okay." Her vision was clear now, but her pride was a little bruised. "Alright, everyone can go back to… talking and stuff." There was an array of coughs, as everyone went back to mingling. However, there was still a boy staring at Kelsey.

"Drink your punch Brian!" Kelsey snapped at him. He immediately looked away, and she smiled to herself.

_Musical interlude._

"Get your freakishly small hands off me!" Sam warned Lucy, widening her eyes at her.

Kelsey sighed and proceeded to break them up, running in between them and separating them, holding onto their heads with each heads. "That's not fair, I'm your sister! Give me my cheese!"

"Stop acting.. like such a… child!" Both of the girls were still struggling to break free, until after what seemed like 10 minutes, they finally gave up, their breathing becoming heavier. Kelsey managed to grab the toothpick with the cheese on it, smiling at herself, feeling like she'd accomplished something big.

"I'm ten, I _am_ a child." Lu stated, sounding direct. "She stole that slice from me!" She pointed at Sam, and she gasped. "That is a horrible accusation and-"

"Sam?" Freddie stopped her.

"Okay, I stole it." Sam crossed her arms and her posture slouched. "But she was just as hostile as me."

"Lu." Kelsey stared at her, placing her hands on her hips and turning slowly towards her sister. "Do you really want that cheese?"

"Of course I do, I'm getting hungry."

She knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "Sweetie, I know you're getting bored and probably want to go home. But if you give her that cheese, that shows that you truly are a lovely person, that you're a bigger person for doing and knowing what is right."

"That means nothing to me…" Lu smiled sweetly. Kelsey rolled her eyes and stood up, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine, keep fighting, I don't care." She was walking backwards, further away from the two. "Scratch each other's eyes out, eat each other's livers as a snack!"

_WHAM._ Kelsey's back smacked into someone, giving her a bit of a fright. Leaping around, she saw who she had bumped into, and who had graciously kept her from falling.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Uncle Jesse." **(AN: Sorry guys, it wasn't Spencer ^^)** She fumbled over her words.

"No problem… you should watch where you're going dear."

"Oh, sorry. I was in the midst of a cheese fight." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ugh, don't worry!"

Mrs. Benson ran over to them, looking like her head was going to explode. "Jesse, you're alright aren't you?"

"Mum, it was just a bump-" "Freddie, not now!" She hissed at her son.

"Well, physically, yes." He replied. "Physically? And your emotions?"

"This get together is boring." Jesse stated simply. Freddie and Kelsey winced, to each other; they knew she was not going to like that news.

Then, Lucy strolled up to them and offered him the toothpick of cheese. "Gouda, kind sir?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes and nudged her softly. "Kiddo, not now."

Carly and Spencer, who were overlooking this scene play out, were thinking the same thing. "Hm, _you_ call _me_ kiddo."

"That I do, kiddo." He knew it was happening again, another girl, another cauldron of feelings being stirred up.

"Well, I'm just being lovely like you said I should! Geez Louise." Lucy shook her head in disappointment.

Mrs. Benson was biting her lip, annoyingly tapping her foot against the hard-wood floors. "Why Jesse, huh? Is my party just soooo irritating that you'd be too embarrassed of coming here ever again?" She looked like she was about to cry, her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

"Well, you're not making it any easier to stay here…" Sam said quickly.

"Kelsey… don't you sing?" Jesse's words lit up, smiling at her.

"Yes. Yes, I do. And you named your mole after a brand of yogurt. Your point is?"

"Yoplait the Mole. I like it." Sam whispered to Carly and Spencer, once again high-fiving each other.

"Could you maybe put on a little show… now?"

Kelsey stayed silent for a moment, wondering if what she had heard from her crazy Uncle was in fact reality. She barely sung in front of her dad, let alone to a room full of uninterested people, and cute pyjama guy.

Not knowing what to say, a burst of laughter erupted from her throat, holding onto Lu for support. "Oh god, that- that's a good one." She wiped away an imaginary tear from her cheek then changed persona completely. "I really don't think that's a good idea. I've caused enough embarrassment for myself in one day."

"It um, would kind of help me a bit, dear." Mrs. Benson leant over to my ear and widened her eyes. "If you could, just this once."

Kelsey swallowed heavily, not knowing what to do. _Remember what mum always said? When in doubt, just go with your instincts._ _Woah, mega cheesy._

"Fine. But don't except me to be on key or anything… uh, what song should I sing? HAH. I don't have any music. Darn, what a shame!" She hit the coffee table beside her, maybe a little too hard, and made a sarcastic gloomy face.

"You carry around a CD wherever you go of your favourite songs, don't you?" Lu interjected, smiling fruitfully.

"How did you know that?" A stunned Kelsey questioned, starting to pull out the CD from her jacket pocket.

"Meh, I know lots of pointless stuff about you." "Gee, thanks."

"Like that you have a birthmark near your armpit that looks like a bird's beak."

"Oh my god, stop talking…" Kelsey groaned a little, and turned to Jesse. "FINE. You win."

She took the CD out of the case, put it in the stereo, and skipped to the track she wanted. Everyone was quieting down now, as she walked to the front of where everyone was assembling. "Oh golly."

Spencer then walked over to her and spoke slowly. "You want me to press play when you're ready?"

"I want you to get me out of this room." Kelsey half-joked, giving him a grateful smile. He chuckled lightly, and walked over to the stereo.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Then nodded at him to press play.

The song began and strings of guitars were heard.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Carly squeled. "Pipe down, toots." Sam rolled her eyes.

_There's a fire starting in my heart… reaching-_

_Oh no._ Her voice was breaking. And it was croaky. She stopped singing, her mouth a little open, feeling red creep up on her cheeks. The music was still playing, as Spencer didn't want to pause it, to cause more awkward tension.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath. Kelsey turned to Spencer to tell him to stop the music, coughing could be heard from the 'crowd'.

But, he shook is head quickly and mouthed something to her. It was either _'I'll restart it.' _or _'I just farted.'_ She was sure it was the first one, seeing has they had not reached a personal basis yet. So, Kelsey nodded her head to him, and faced them again.

_There's a fire starting in my heart… reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

She hit the notes perfectly, and with that line done, she fell in love with the presence of singing again. Thank god it was easy for her to relax.

Next thing she knew she was near the big belting note, and she was even walking around a little singing to people.

_We could've had it aaaaaaaaaallllll. Rolling in the deeeeeeeepp. You had my heart and soooouuuulll, you had. And you played it, to the beat._

"Dear Lord, she is amazing." Carly said stunned.

"She's got some _major_ pipes – so talented. Freddie, are you sure you're related to her?" Sam wondered aloud.

He narrowed his eyes at her, yet she just shrugged. "Can't turn off Mama Sam there, ol' Fredward."

Meanwhile, beside the stereo, Spencer could not stop smiling. _She's seriously got game. _

Now she was starting to let loose. As she sung, she sat down next to people, singing to them, trying to convey this is something she loved to do. Something she really wanted to show them. She knew that she _was _good, she was just really modest about it.

As she sung the final notes, she walked back to the front of the crowd, and then just stood there.

"Oh come on morons, give her applause!" Spencer shrieked suddenly. Just like that, the whole room clapped with smiling faces, and yet Kelsey still blushed. She looked over her shoulder to see Spencer clapping, wooing and smiling at her. She smiled back. Seattle was looking promising.

**There it is! The longest chapter I've written of this so far. I wanted to get this up tonight, even though it didn't have a cleaner ending. I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**Did you catch the Glee reference? 100 points to whoever tells me first! The points aren't really to win anything, I just like giving out points.**

**Reviews would be lovely! And hopefully I'll have another chapter up before a new term of school starts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I know, I'm not the best FanFiction author on this site. But you know, last year of high school, the QCS exam… it all sucks. But holidays is here, so bring on a new chapter! And how did everyone like 'iLost My Mind'? All the Seddie-ness was so cute! Oh, and props to **iHaveTheBestPennameEver** for getting my Glee reference! Lord Tubbington… Brittany's cat on **_**Fondue For Two**_**. Let's get on with it then!**

"Now _that_ was a performance!" Jesse gave Kelsey two thumbs up, smiling with pride at her niece.

Everyone had almost left the apartment, except of course for the iCarly crew, Mrs. Benson, Spencer, Jesse, Lucy and Kelsey. "And _that_ was further embarrassment I have to tell my friends at dinner parties." She retorted back, shaking her head. Kelsey wasn't used to attention, let alone praise on her voice.

"Thanks for making this… less boring." Jesse eyed Mrs. Benson, who in return was pouting her lips, staring back.

"They really don't like each other do they…" Freddie mused to himself, sitting on the couch.

"They really don't." Kelsey said. She laughed to herself, and looked over to Lucy and Sam, who had the same tension in their stares. Calmly, she walked over to the two and knelt down to her level. "Lu, what do you say for tugging on Sam's hair?"

"I'm glad I did it?" Lucy cocked her head to the side, and then stuck her tongue out at Sam. "Ooh, you little-" She started to lunge for Lucy, but Kelsey kept them apart by rushing in between them.

"That's it!" Mrs. Benson screeched. She went into the kitchen, and picked up a spray container full of water. Walking over right over to them, she sprayed Lucy and Sam multiple times until their faces were drenched.

There was an awkward silence. "This has been… interesting. I'm gonna go." Jesse slowly said and, like that, he was gone.

Carly and Spencer still hadn't said a word since Kelsey had finished performing. "I have an idea…" Carly suddenly mused to herself.

"Mom?" Freddie gave her a questionable look. "Just because you do that to me regularly doesn't mean you can do that to other people!" Kelsey restrained to give a big smile. _Why is his mom like this all the time…_

"Well, they wouldn't stop hitting each other, and your poor cousin was probably tired of holding them apart." She looked over to Kelsey, as if she wanted her to say something.

"Uh… I found it kind of helped my muscles. See?" She held up her arm and 'flexed' it. "Good job, Kels. Ooh, why thank you Miss Bicep-"

"You have your father's lack of humour." Mrs. Benson bluntly said to Kelsey. She frowned instantly, narrowing her eyes.

_Musical interlude_.

"Uhh, we're still WET over here!" Sam gestured to everyone. "I'll get some towels." Carly stood up, and smiled. "Freddie, will you come help me."

"Carly, they're just towels…" "FREDDIE, TO THE LAUDNRY." Carly yelled.

"Alright, alright, geez." They both quickly rushed away into the corridor section of the apartment, all eyes on them.

When they got to the laundry, Freddie opened up the cupboard and started to search through for dry towels. Carly then shut the draw on his hand, causing him to make a shrieking type noise. "AAH, gosh, be a bit more gentle."

"I have a great idea." Carly burst out quietly, ignoring his cry of pain. "We should have Kelsey sing on our show."

"White or beige?" Freddie was roaming through the draw again, only hearing a blur of words coming from her mouth. She smacked the towel out of his hand. "Would you stop that, that's not why I called you back here!"

"And why would we want to have her perform?" He crossed his arms, now facing towards her.

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Well, like you said yourself, we haven't been getting the greatest of ratings these past weeks, and maybe a new face would… spice things up? It could replace the Giant Pacifier bit."

He shrugged. "I'm down with it, but what about Sam? I'm surprised you didn't check with her first."

"Yeah, well she seems a bit agitated at the moment-" "Anytime with those white towels!" Sam suddenly interjected from the other room.

"White towels it is!" Freddie gleamed and picked up two neatly folded ones. "Talk to her about it soon." He mentioned to her.

As they were coming out of the room, and into the dining one, Lucy ran towards Carly and snatched the towel. "Thanks so much!" She said sweetly and began to rub it all over her body. Kelsey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Do you even know what manners are?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question, or-"

"Thanks Carls." Sam came over to her and Freddie, grabbed the other towel and began frantically rubbing her hair.

"Well, we better get going!" Spencer suddenly got up off the sofa so fast, his pants nearly came down.

"Gee, what a shame." Mrs. Benson whipped her forehead and sat down carelessly on a stool.

"This sucks." Lucy pouted to Kelsey. "I never got my gouda, and I _still_ can't find my pink beret."

"Ohhhhhhh, that's right!" Spencer nearly shouted. They all looked over to him in confusion. "Everyone wait here!" Then he opened the door and rushed out of the room, almost skipping in his step.

"You tried to take my gouda." Sam hissed at Lucy, still giving her the classic Sam evil stare. "And it was worth you pulling out my hair!" She smiled angelically.

Everyone could hear Spencer's footsteps racing back from his apartment. Almost before he stopped running, he held up high in his hand the pink beret.

"I got it!" He flopped it around in the air. "Who's da man, I'm da man!" He started bobbing his head around for some unknown reason.

"So YOU stole my beret!" Lucy stood up straight, the heat suddenly going off Sam. Kelsey looked a little stunned and bewildered. "You knew where it was all along?" She narrowed his eyes at him. He stopped bobbing and his face turned still.

"Wha- ah, no. I… I didn't steal it. I _found_ it from someone who did steal it."

"And do you know who that is…?" Kelsey started to question him.

There were no words spoken. All that was necessary were Spencer's, Carly's and Freddie's eyes shift over slowly to Sam, who just rolled her eyes. The heat was back on her.

"I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN FOR ME ALL ALONG!" Lucy sprung to fight with her again, but Kelsey holding her back. "Kiddo, violence isn't the answer!" She said while struggling to calm her sister. "Unless you're trying to get out of one of Uncle Jesse's boring architecture stories, then you can slap him a bit. It helps if you flick some water at him too."

"Hey, you have it back now, don't you?" Sam kept calm throughout the whole fiasco, her hand on her chin, slouching on the couch.

"Well, not _yet_." Lucy rolled her eyes, stopping flying her legs everywhere. "Lu, manners." Kelsey warned.

She sighed heavily, turned to Spencer and looked up at him. "Please give me back my pink beret." Lucy said it in the most flat tone possible, but to Kelsey it was still viable.

"Sure you can." He handed it to her, leaning down to her level. "I may have tried it on." Spencer whispered in her ear. She made a weird face and whispered back "You're almost as weird as my sister." He smiled and stiffly laughed.

Getting back up, he dusted his hands and placed his hands on his hips. "Alright, _now_ we can head off… uh, Freddie, where's your mum gone."

"Probably gone to lie down in bed; she doesn't like to be around groups of people a lot."

"That explains many things." Carly mused.

"Alright gang, let's turn this mother out!" He made a gesture towards the door and stamped his foot.

"Actually, I want to ask Kelsey something." Carly interjected. Then Spencer was the one making the pouting face. "But I stomped my foot and everything!" He said in an almost whining tone.

"Me?" Kelsey wondered aloud. "Shoot."

"Have you heard of our web show iCarly?"

Lucy's eyes widened with the familiar mention of the name she'd heard before, when eavesdropping on her classmates at school. Apparently, it was 'the coolest thing to be watching at their age.' "That you guys?" She said without realising it.

"Yep, just Sam and I, plus Freddie as the tech guy."

"And the shirtless potato." Sam remarked. Kelsey did a double take on her. "His name be Gibby."

"And what do you do on this… web show?"

"Many things!" Sam exclaimed. "Cook, paint, games, Random Dancing, and for the next show we _were_ going to do a new bit called the Giant Pacifier Hop…" This time all eyes fell on Spencer, as he looked dazed. "But _someone_ ordered the wrong thing online!" He looked back at Sam for a moment, and then suddenly looked down to the floor.

"So that's why you were carrying that huge box…" Kelsey exclaimed, like she had found something she was searching for her entire life.

"Well excuse me if I don't have the ability to type like a god on the keyboard!" He suddenly said, mimicking a bad impression of a child.

"You're all boring; I'll be waiting outside." Lucy interjected, placing the beret on her head swiftly. They all watched her walk to the front door, pull the door open, but then she looked back at Sam. "We'll meet again." She stared at her for the final time, and then graciously shut the door behind her.

"She's like a little version of you." Freddie pointed out. Sam looked disgusted, and then looked confused. She finally nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I'd say that was accurate."

"Can we please get back to my question? I did not bring this up to talk about mini-Sams, typing gods or Gibby's figure!" After saying this, she coughed a little as everyone grew silent and the attention was on her.

"Sorry. Continue Carly." Kelsey simply said.

"Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Weeelll, I was wondering if you'd like to… I don't know… maybe, sing on the show?" Carly slurred on her words, while slowly walking over towards her.

"But what about the Giant Paci-" Sam started. "It's going to replace that bit since we've stuffed it up!" She finished for her. "Ah. Right. Gotcha." Sam was sorry she asked. Carly was in her insane-and-needed-to-be-right mood again.

"Seriously, really?" Kelsey exclaimed, almost a bit too excited and smiled from ear to ear. "Wait… I won't have to sing while cooking right? Cause I am really not the best in the kitchen."

"Ooh, that'd be a good-" "No Sam." Carly stopped her, half-amused.

"It's just a performance, no biggie. We've had a few guest stars appear on iCarly before." Freddie stated.

Kelsey scoffed. "Well… I wouldn't call me a 'star'. More like a… stunning, young ingénue." They all looked at her with blank faces, except Spencer who smiled and admired her language choice.

"Uh, none of you watch _Glee_, I take it." She smiled slightly, and then took up the courage to have her possible big break. "I'll do it!" She lept off the couch and put her fist in the air. "Seattle rocks!" Unfortunately, she pumped her fist too hard that it stretched her arm out too far. "Ahh, ow."

Kelsey embarrassingly sunk down to the chair again, sitting down next to a smiling Sam. "Don't get too excited now." She said. "Awesome, come back with your song and backing track in two days, and then we'll get this party started."

"What? Two days? That's it, that's when you start broadcasting? What the heck am I going to wear…, going to sing more importantly." Kelsey frantically had thoughts rushing through her head, and felt like it was going to explode. "Will I look fat on camera?" She wondered aloud.

"I never even thought of _that_." Carly worryingly said, as she looked down at her belly. Sam followed her, starting to move her belly from side to side.

Spencer and Freddie just stared at the three girls, shaking their heads. "Women." They both said in the same tone. The other three instantly shot a glance at them, scuffing off their pride. "Girls aren't the only people who look fat on camera too, you know." Sam shot back.

"Whatever, we're getting off topic. Kelsey, in two days, just be here in next door's apartment at 12pm for a sound check. We start broadcasting at 1." Freddie said.

"Oh, it might be a little earlier than that. My band will have to have time to set up." She simply said.

"Your band?" Spencer said, sounding a little impressed. "You're in a band?" Carly sounded excited and scooted over toward Kelsey on the couch.

"Well, I'm not _in_ the band, but I know people who'll do a pretty decent job of a few songs. I just have to confirm with them… soon I'm thinking." She whipped out her mobile and started to vigorously press buttons. "Oh, I might need one of your phone number's to confirm the band."

"You can have mine." Spencer said, you almost couldn't understand him. Kelsey shyly smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, Sam snorted and that was followed by Carly nudging her ever so slightly.

After accepting his piece of paper, Kelsey started to type the number into her phone. "I'll only be a couple blocks down from where you guys are, but just in case- Hey! You put little tophats on your 5's." She exclaimed.

"You too?" Spencer leaned forward in interest.

"No – antennas on my 8's." She smiled proudly. They both shared a laugh as they found themselves again feeling a little flushed and embarrassed.

"Wow… that's lame." Sam said, breaking the moment. "Well, mama needs more Fat Cakes, I say we blow this joint." Everyone then proceeded to get up and walk towards the front door.

"I'll uh, give you a call or something." Kelsey smiled at Spencer as they were walking. "That is if Lucy doesn't steel my phone and constantly texts her 'BFF' for 2 consecutive hours again…" He smiled softly at her, making her stomach flutter. It felt weird.

"KELS, LET'S GO!" Everyone heard Lucy yell from outside. "What, you want to go to the stores before they close to get MORE GOUDA!" Sam yelled back.

Carly and Freddie both rolled their eyes as they all proceeded out into the hallway.

Let the craziness begin.

**YAY. Another chapter done. And it only took me two days to write! Now to think of what can happen next… leave me suggestions in reviews perhaps? Now I must study for my exams. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Laziness? Check. Guilt? Double check.**

**Alright, ever since my final exams, everything's been hectic. I went to America – it was **_**ahmazing**_** – had to enrol at college, started my first year and now I'm busier than ever with my course on Early Childhood teaching.**

**I suppose this chapter will have something to do with my Children's Literature class, because iCarly is made for children… and I do have a heart of one. **

**Also a special shout out to **_prn_** who's given me the sweetest reviews, as all of you have been. I feel sorry for you the most because you've been relying on me waaaay too much D:**

**On with the chapter, and thank you guys so much for bearing with me!**

Carly trudged down the stairs, a mix of shock and disgust was her expression. Holding a clump of her hair up above her head, she was still trying to dry her face off with a tea towel.

Spencer was on the couch, doing his daily channel flicking and junk food extravaganza, occasionally yawning from time to time. He was just about to press the + button, when a low whine could be heard from behind him.

Dropping the remote with a fright, he turned around slowly to see a gloomy Carly, eyes narrowed, and nostrils flared.

Spencer had never seen her like this in a while and either something has made her really angry, or he had just forgotten about something that interrupted her daily life of being a teen.

"You left your gum on the shower head again!" She shrieked. Yep, it was the second one.

His mouth made a letter box, as he cringed at her sudden sprout of anger. "That's where I left it! Ooh yeah, sorry about that kiddo… want me to help?" He already got up off the couch and skipped towards her, dreading to groom her. But hey, what are siblings for?

Carly let go of the messy clump and almost pushed it into Spencer's hands. "Ugh, it's so gross. Get it out!"

"Alright alright, geez, hold still! You're like an angry gremlin who hasn't been fed yet." Spencer said that while removing the first strands of hair from a worn-out pink gum.

"Really, a gremlin?" Carly's eyes glances at him with frustration. "Ew ew ew ew ew…"

"Did I do something to offend you, or-" Spencer's face started to soften, pouting just a little.

"Mm, no, sorry, I guess it's just that- OW!" Her hands went immediately to her head, rubbing it consistently.

"Ha ha, got it! Well that was fun." He seemed too proud of himself, strolling back to the couch, with Carly pouting behind. They both sat down with a _thud_.

"Yeah, it was a real hoot." She spat. Spencer raised his eyebrow at her, signalling Carly to talk.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. It's just this whole iCarly ratings thing. Freddie's got me all worked up! They just aren't the same as when the show was at its peak, and since we haven't had a live performance in a while that might get viewers up, but if the performance really sucks we could lose a whole chunk of audience than even before that performance and-"

"Shhhhhh…." Spencer suddenly held a finger to Carly's lips, pulling her head into his chest.

"This isn't helping- oh okay, that's my throat." She pulled away quickly. Spencer smiled at himself thinking at least he got her to lower her voice. "And the worst part of it is she hasn't even texted you yet to confirm with us for _this afternoon_!"

Spencer was about to grab a Reese cup from the coffee table, when that sentence caught him by surprise. "She did yesterday, I told you."

Once again, Carly's face changed from gloomy to irritated, glaring at him. "No you didn't!" Her voice went up two octaves, causing Spencer to block his ears quickly.

"Man girls can do crazy things…" He said to himself. "Okay then, she texted me yesterday…" He pulled out his phone from his jean pocked. "Here." He tossed her the phone, and she grabbed it with annoyance.

It read:

_Hey Spencer + iCarly gang! My band people are in to come to yours around 11:30 for rehearsal of the song 'Valarie'; see you then! –Kelsey_

After reading her name, Carly suddenly felt calmer and sighed deeply. "Hm okay. It's 11 o'clock now, so I really should finish getting ready. …and getting this smell of bubblegum out of my hair." She turned towards the staircase again and fled up the stairs.

"Why hello there Mr. Reese's peanut butter cup." Spencer's face turned a little serious, as he once again picked up the chocolate coated treat, bringing it to his mouth.

Just as his tongue touched the tip of it, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, come on!" He exclaimed a little too loudly.

He placed the treat down once again and got up off the couch. As soon as he turned the door handle, the room got real noisy, real fast.

"Where's the ham, I brought my huge fork!" Sam power-walked past Spencer and into the kitchen without glancing at Spencer.

He started to wave then realised she wouldn't care. "I'm good thanks Sam, how are you?"

Sam, already opening the fridge turned to look at him. "I didn't ask you how you were."

He nodded his head but felt like shaking it. "Carly's in her room, getting ready."

"Cool thanks." Sam said, already with a mouthful of ham in her mouth. "Mama out!" Dropping the fork in the sink, she ran up the stairs and was gone within a matter of seconds.

"Wh-wait, where's Freddie?" Spencer called out to her.

"Don't know, don't care!" She responded, her voice fading the higher in the loft she got.

He just shrugged, sat back on the couch once again, and holding the Reese cup – once again. "Let's do this." He said a bit too dramatically. He took his first bite, closed his eyes and felt like he was in heaven.

"Hilary was right. This is what dreams are made of!"

_Musical interlude_

"Mom, for god sakes, I need to go to Carly's!" Freddie whined hanging his head down. Mrs. Benson was busy measuring his son for her weekly check of growth spurts in all areas.

"Freddie, just a few more minutes! What happens if I find you've gone up another shoe size? I'd have to run out to the store today and replace all of your smaller shoes. Your flip-flops, sneakers, suit shoes, hiking boots, dress shoes… oh for heaven's sake, not to mention socks! What colours? Red, green, yellow, bla-"

"Moooom!" Freddie grumbled louder, causing Mrs. Benson to stop listing colours.

"Well I'm SORRY Fredward that I'm trying to look out for you." She gave that look that she always gave to him when she was annoyed. "At least let me finish measuring your right leg…"

He sighed deeply and moved away from his mother a little bit more. "Is that really necessary…" Freddie grumbled over to the door, as Mrs. Benson was still trying to set the tape measure straight.

"Goodbye mom!" He gave a little waved then shut the door fast. Mrs. Benson tried to catch up to his son but failed and yelped a little when her fingers nearly jammed in the door.

"Well." She said to herself. "He won't be happy when he comes home later to find I've donated his entire small shirts to charity."

On the other side of the door, Freddie was fixing his clothes up, dusting himself off from his mother's finicky ways.

When he looked up he saw Kelsey walking towards the Shay loft, playing with her hair, pouting a little as she walked in front of him.

"Hey cous!" He exclaimed, smiling at her, putting up his hand to receive a high-five.

She looked at him startled then crossed her arms. "Yeah, I don't think we're at that stage yet." He nodded his head in acceptance, feeling a little silly.

"So. How are you?" Kelsey slurred out the words, biting her lip. "You know, since the two days I saw you."

"You're never gonna feel any less anxious by waiting in the hall." Freddie simply stated, crossing _his_ arms.

"Man, you're smart." He smiled proudly. "Ugh, is it that obvious? I've changed like, 5 times I'm so nervous!" She began looking at her clothes from head to toe whilst trying to fix up her hair.

"Well, what you've got on is… nice." Freddie immediately regretted saying that adjective, as he knew how girls could take compliments the wrong way – from Carly and Sam of course.

"Nice? 'Nice' isn't good enough. 'Nice' is alright if you're going to your grandma's retiring home, where all the people are half-bind anyway! I need to look more than 'nice' if- uh, how many people usually watch iCarly every week?"

"5, 000." Freddie said meekly. **(AN: I'm not sure if that statistic is right… but let's say it is!)**

"Oh greeaaat – m-maybe I should just go home and ch-" Before Kelsey walked around the corner, Freddie pulled her arm to face the door. "Just knock." He gestured towards the handle.

"Hmm, you're right. I'm being ridiculous." Kelsey saw an opportunity when Freddie wasn't looking at her. She started to slowly back away when Freddie startled her again by saying "Just knock!"

"Ugh, fine. But FYI, you now know where you get your impatience from."

So she knocked. Then she turned to Freddie again. "Do you know if Spencer's home?" She almost whispered.

He looked puzzled. "No, why?"

_Because I want to see him again…_ She opened her mouth to respond, but then the door whisked open and there stood Carly. _Saved by the teenager._

"Hey you two!" She smiled at Freddie and Kelsey, signalling for them to come inside. When Freddie walked past her, Carly made sure he ruffled his hair. He stopped in his tracks.

"You know my mom's just going to complain about my 'do' when she sees me next." He said.

"Ha, I know. I did that intentionally. Never gets old." She smiled while shrugging her shoulders and looked towards Kelsey.

"Hi, thank you so much for coming! You look great."

Kelsey genuinely smiled at that comment, her face brightening up. She turned to Freddie. "See? Simple, good adjective, and it's the waaay she said it."

Freddie just rolled his eyes whilst walking towards the kitchen stool to sit. "Sam here yet?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, she's upstairs getti-"

"GIBBEH!" Carly got interrupted when the door swung open, and the infamous catchphrase wafted around in the room. Kelsey wasn't sure whether to be amused, or frightened. Perhaps both.

"Hey Gibby." Carly and Freddie both said bluntly, politely smiling at him. He nodded in approval, like he was happy his presence was acknowledged, and then slowly strolled over to Kelsey.

"And who is this lovely creature over here?" Gibby paused in a purpose stance, raising his eyebrow.

Kelsey did the same, only hers was because of confusion. She stepped away from him and pulled back the hand he was going to kiss. "…who's this?" She pointed at him brusquely.

"'The shirtless potato' as Sam so abruptly called him." Carly replied.

Gibby shook his head in disappointment. "Yes, and I do _not_ appreciate that remark. I am…" He paused for lame dramatic effect and took his shirt off. "the Gibbeh." He whispered the last two words, expecting a round of applause.

All he got was silence and a cool breeze on his belly.

"I thought you weren't going to take your shirt off anymore?" Freddie broke the silence. Kelsey was still perplexed at these crazy people. She thought she was the only one…

"Well I'm bringing shirtless Gibby back! Got a problem?" With every word he shouted a little more. Once more, silence filled the air. "Oh hey look, juice."

Gibby walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a plastic cup from the cupboard and starting pouring apple juice into it, with a genuine smile on his face.

Just as the last drop fell into the cup, Sam ran downstairs with something flopping in her hand, smiling cheekily. "I knew I hid this burrito in her bedroom…" She mused to herself.

Both Freddie and Carly made disgusted faces whilst Kelsey wondered how stranger this bunch could get. She heard someone running upstairs and following Sam.

"Bad Sam – BAD! Do not eat that dirty old thing!" Spencer now was carefully running down the stairs watching her every move. "Hey, is that a tarantula on the top?" He said casually.

"AHH!" Sam immediately yelped and threw the burrito away from her – unfortunately Gibby was standing right behind her and got a Mexican hit of flavour. It took Sam a good 10 seconds to calm down and she looked at him. "Dude, you're back to taking your shirt off?"

"Really? _That's_ the first thing you have to say after throwing a filled tortilla in my face?" Gibby shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey, it's the Adele chick." Sam changed the subject quickly, making Gibby a bit angrier. She darted her eyes around the room. "Where is she?"

"Huh?" Kelsey mused. "Oh, Lucy? She stayed home. She said, and I quote, 'she wasn't ready to deal with you yet.' She has trust issues, that one."

"Next time. We will meet again." Sam promised to herself, narrowing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Carly and Freddie were both bored by the turn out of today's shenanigans and were patiently waiting on the couch. "You think they're read-" "Shh, soon." She said to him.

Spencer dusted his hands off and placed them on his hips proudly. "Ha-ha!" He pretended to whip out a lightsaber from his jeans. "Oh young Sam, you have much to learn. A true jedi never reveals his-" Swishing his arms from side to side, he didn't realised he was moving backwards, nudging Kelsey with his elbow on the cheek.

Spencer stopped in his tracks and turned around. Smiling awkwardly, he pretended to put his lightsaber away and stood there for a few seconds. "Sup?"

Kelsey bit her lip and smiled a little, trying not to laugh like a maniac. She still did have her dignity, even if it was just a little.

"Go on then." Spencer looked confused as to what she just said.

"Use the force!" She responded to his expression. Putting her fingers to her temples, she shut her eyes and crinkled her nose.

He laughed a little at her unexpected ways and smiled. She smiled back, not knowing what to say next.

"You look great by the way." He said quietly, commenting on her outfit.

"Oh what, this old thing?" Kelsey rolled her eyes and pretended to act nonchalantly. When really this whole outfit took her many a moons to put together. **(AN: Link for outfit on profile) **

"Gibbeh." They all turned around to a still shirtless Gibby drinking his apple juice. "I haven't said anything in awhile…"

"You've send plenty." Sam snapped back at him, dusting her hands off. "Let's just work on putting on a good show today." She waved her hands to Carly, signalling for her to talk.

"Thank you Sam." Carly stood up and cleared her throat. "Alright guys, let's all go upstairs. Freddie, go get the tech equipment ready. Kelsey, text those band people of yours and ask them where the heck they are, because a sound check would be nice. Spencer, change into your clothes for the skit – it's practically first up! Sam, come with me and make sure we've laced _all_ the shower scrubbers with whipped cream."

Kelsey had to hear that last sentence in her mind again to believe it.

"And Gibby for god sakes, wipe your face off!" After her little freak out, Carly inhaled deeply, put her hands together and exhaled. "Alright, let's do iCarly."

They all cheered and raced up the stairs. Kelsey stood there for a moment behind everyone, grabbed her phone out and giggled. She'd have to remind Lucy to get Freddie to have them for lunch over here.

Thirty minutes later, the camera was set up, Kelsey's band mates were finalising their instruments, Spencer was leaning on the wall in suspenders waiting for his cue, Carly and Sam were shaking their jitters off in the place where it all happens.

Freddie tossed Sam the remote, smiling a little at her. She accepted and smiled back.

Kelsey took a deep breath as he said:

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

**The longest chapter so far, YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**It's the least I could do after I made you guys wait so long…**

**I actually had to go back and read all four chapters again before I could start writing this one… hopefully I don't ever have to do that again.**

**Did you guys like this chapter? Is the story going slow, is it too detailed? Would you guys like more Seddie, or perhaps another crackship of some sorts?**

**I'm really trying to picture every event, sound and movement each of the characters do/make because I want it to be as authentic as in the show. **

**Honestly, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I might start writing on the train today while I'm going to university. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL~**

**(Please review, it will make me want to write faster!)**


	6. AN

Don't worry, I haven't died or anything horrific like that. Two things.

Number one. Being a first year university student who just got her first job, I have been swamped with new roles and responsibilities. In saying that, I am SO SO SO sorry for neglecting my FF. I never really realised until recently that I missed writing and since I'm on Christmas holidays *applauds like a seizuring walrus* I have more free time to be creative. So I am going to try to update my stories and what not more regularly (I'm not promising anything… lol)

Number two. I still can't believe people are finding this story and adding it to their favourites occasionally. Thank you so much! iHowever (see what I did there) wanted to axe this story – **BUT WAIT** – want to create a new one, much like this one only with a few details changed. I suppose you saw iGoodbye a few days ago. Not going to lie, I teared up a bit when they did the flashbacks. Since I like to write stories surrounding the most recent events, I will be creating a new story that evolves more around Spencer and features pop-ins from Freddie, Gibby and minor characters once in a while, since Carly is off in Italy. **The chapters that I have written will be edited and replaced to make more sense to other readers.**

The good thing is in writing this AN, I'm really motivated to get editing on the chapters now!

Thanks for believing in this story :)


End file.
